


Birds of a Feather...

by HauntedLesbianTaco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Avian Au, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, Wingfic, amputee Katsuki Yuuri, avian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedLesbianTaco/pseuds/HauntedLesbianTaco
Summary: It is the Year 2130 and the world is very different. The countries of the world have been at war, fighting to keep their nationality as they threat to be adsorb by the super nation known as Metro Stigma. As time has gone by a new breed of human has mutated seemingly out of nowhere now with feather wings and the ability to fly. Seeing these people as a threat Metro Stigma declared that these so called Avians where less than human and were to reported and sent to Detention center where they would be "cared for", keeping the public safe for these monsters.This caused many Avains to sink back into the shadows, all that didn't join the rebel group know as WING.Now Yuuri Katsuki, A doctor struggling to accept the lost of his family and his legs will be forced to choose which side he will fight along side and which side he will fight against.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if my introduction is kinda bad, I hope you enjoy the story!!
> 
> The Avian AU idea is not one that I came up with, sadly I can't find who exactly started it. I would be grateful if anyone knows would who the original Avian Au creator so I can give credit where it is due to whoever came up with such a wonder AU.

About 5 hours ago Victor Nikiforov had the world at his finger tips. A successful lawyer about to close one of the biggest cases of his life and then shit had to hit the fan. The rising tensions between humans and Avians lead many Avians to retreat into socially fearing everyone. Avians started being turned in left and right, many people calling detainment serves on their own friends and family. Victor’s parent’s been on survival mode, working during the night as cleaning staff, and hiding during the day, fearing someone would report them. They never got close to anyone. Victor couldn’t take it anymore when they told him that he should quit school and move out of the city. He didn’t want to live in fear anymore; he didn’t want to live in the dark. So he left, got an apartment and continue his studies. His parents disappeared in the middle of the night. They only took the necessary things and left most of their lives behind. That was 10 years ago now and victor hadn’t haven’t anything since.

Victor had become careless, drunken on success and the feeling that he had survived this long that no one would ever find out his secret. It only took one cracked open curtain and one nosy neighbor and suddenly his front door was kicked in. He was dragged out of his house and his shirt ripped off his back. When they saw the scales and feather grey wings on his back they cuffed him and muzzled and thrown him in a padded van.

Now he knew where he was, strapped to a metal table. He had heard so many horror stories about the Metro Stigma Detention Center. It is said that once an Avian enter the only way he leaves is in a body bag. With a Swoosh the siding doors out to reveal what looked to be a doctor followed by two guards. The Doctor looked to be young, just granulated maybe, and he seemed to have a weird fumbling gate. He hands with covered with rubber gloves and brown eyes stared at him from behind blue frames.  
“Hello Mr Nikiforov, I am Dr Katsuki. Please tell me if you are hurting somewhere and feel free to ask questions.” He was well spoken but he had a distant accent. He was probably from old Japan who had joined the super nation known as Metro Stigma 16 years ago after much fighting. Victor didn’t want to speak to this man. He wanted to hurt him. They hadn’t strapped down Victor’s head, so when the young Doctor leaned down to get a better look at a bruise on Victor’s cheek, Victor slammed his head into the doctor’s nose as hard as he could.

Later on He would wonder if the pain of the cattle prod was worth seeing that smiling, Oh-so-innocent face bleeds, and given the chance, he believed he would do it again. The shock knocked victor out and he woke up in what was a large tall room, surrounded by glass walls. The harsh white and fake lighting that was too bright, made Victor’s head hurt and his groan made a face appear in front of his.  
“Hey, are you ok?” it was a woman that stared down at him. Large brown feathered wings, shading his face from the lights.  
“Thank you” He said as he sat up very slowly.  
“Was it you who bloody the doc’s nose” a blonde Teenage asked from a netted swing, suspended off the ground. Victor nodded and the teenager beamed. “Nice”

___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuuri flinched away, hissing in pain as Phichit dabbed at his nose with an anti bacterial wipe. Although it wasn’t broken, the new Avian had ended up bruising his nose badly and he had had a heavy nose bleed for a good 20 minutes.  
“Sit still” Phichit muttered as Yuuri moved away again.  
“Sorry” The doctor mumbled to his friend. Phichit abandon the wipe, sitting back to watch and Yuuri as he rolled up his trouser leg to reveal the Fake leg underneath. It wasn’t anything particularly high tech, actually for what they were offering for prosthetic now it was completely out dated. It was a dark coloured carbon fiber with robotic joins. Yuuri had a small output embedded into both his stumps which allow the prosthetic to plug in directly into the nerves in what was left of Yuuri’s legs. However even though it looked normal enough and caused him little pain, he could never really get used to walking again. Yuuri lost his legs and his father during the time when Japan was still fighting with Metro Stigma. In a mistaken bombing, bombs were dropped on a refugee camp. Yuuri didn’t know who dropped the bombs, but he does know, that’s why he no longer has his legs.

Phichit stood up, moving towards the first aid kit, closing it over, as he give up on further cleaving Yuuri’s nose.  
“So, tell me about the new Avian, I already know he tried to break your nose about what else” Phichit asked, forever the gossip.  
“Well, He is 27, previous a lawyer and a good one at that. I don’t believe his neighbor understood privacy. She was watching him through his curtains when she saw his wings and reported it.” Yuuri sighed as he settling onto the couch, picked up his laptop and began typing furiously.  
“I wonder why he was so careless” Phichit sighed, Yuuri shrugged. “It would only take one mistake to be caught. I see it every day” Yuuri groaned rubbing his eyes. He didn’t share the strong views on Avians others had. He has seen them enter act every day with each other. Maybe they couldn’t be classed as humans but Yuuri saw them more as being than beasts.

Propaganda runs wild in Metro Stigma, warning the public about the dangers of Avians. Maybe some of it was true. The Rebel group known as WING was dangerous. They were involved with terror attacks and fighting with the Government almost never stopped. In a sense, they were at war with the Avians and it wouldn’t be long until the raise of the Metro Stigma started to call it that. Suddenly feeling completely drained Yuuri shut his laptop, giving up on trying to reply to all of Yakov’s email’s. The man could be such a worry wart sometimes. It was about 6 pm and Yuuri would be taking another shift at 12pm. Groaning he excused himself to his small Detention centre issued room and crashed onto his bed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

It had been a month since Victor had arrived and in that time he had been poked and jabbed more times that he would agree with but mostly they left the Avians in that damn glass cage. It was dehumanizing that he couldn’t even take a shit without someone watching. They seemed to be 10 Avians in total but only a few were really willing to talk to him. Lilia was 56 and had previously been a ballerina before she was found her by her love interest. She then fled, where she became a leader of the Rebel group known as WING, she didn’t reveal anything else about the group. Not in front of the guards. No one was stupid enough to believe they weren’t being monitored and recorded 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Yuri was only 16 and like every Avian imprisoned, Victor had grown a soft spot for the hot tempered kid. He was betrayed by his mother and father a soon as his feathers spouted. It was only when he heard about the story that Victor was finally able to see that the kid wasn’t necessarily angry at Victor himself but at the way the world had treated him. Yuri would tell victor, no matter what they would all get out of the “Cage”, as the large room that they spent most of their time in was so fondly called. Then there was Otabek, a stony face Avian with black wings. He was also involved with WING for a time and had a particular fondness to Yuri. This was likely because they were similar in age and the fact that in the world they were growing up in the equally needed each other, if just to have someone to hold onto. Lastly there was Mila, a red hair women in her twenties kept close to Lilia and Yuri. She was a member of the rebellion and always dreamed of being free so that she would be able to see her lover once more. She only hinted that they had a plan of escape suitably.

It was late at night, maybe half an hour before the guards would change when victor was woken the opening shutting of a door and a light turning on. The way that the detention center was laid out all walls were made of sturdy glass and there was only there were only three ways for the Avians to interact with the guards and other staff. The glass walls made Victor uncomfortable at first, like he was an animal trapped in a zoo for onlooker to gawk out. Only when he realised that’s exactly what happening was he able to somewhat grow used to it. There was a hatch system where they would line up to receive trays of food. The tray would be placed in one side of the hatch, while this would be happening the one inside would be locked. Only when the outer hatch door was closed were you able to open the hatch inside. The second way was a system of doors they use to throw Avians into the hell into this hell whole and it where they were taken out of to be used one. The third way was the way they had the most human inter act. It had the same door system as the entrance and exit but also had holes cut into the glass wall to allow sound to travel easier. This was the entrance to the Detention center clinic and over the past few weeks, victor started to make a hobby of watching the young doctor who seemed to be a permanent fixture of his own personal hell. Victor had nicknamed him Glasses. He had figured out that the doctor must live on site about a week into his stay because he always seems to be in the clinic. Victor even caught the doctor once or twice passed out on his desk, using a stack of paper work as a pillow. When he does leave he goes for a few hours here and then but it was strange for doctor to leave for long.

The sound of the siding of the siding door was the doctor returning once again. From where he was laid in a net swing close to the glass wall but out of the light, Victor could see everything that went on in the doctor’s office. He watched Glasses as he moved around, collecting and replacing files and occasionally checking something on a clip board. Evenly he slumped down at his desk and started to write. Every now and again he would see the doctor’s head drop suddenly before he caught himself, shook his head and tried to keep his eyes open. Seeming to be distracted by his ankle, Victor watched as the doctored groaned, as if he was just remember something he was meant to do. Victor’s curiosity know peaked he watched the doctored moved to a wheel chair in the corner that Victor had previously noticed. This was because the wheelchair stood out like a sore thumb among the high tech surrounds and polished, smooth, sanitary surfaces that the clinic seemed to be made of. In comparison the wheel chair was old and whether, made of metal and plastic and coloured blue. The Blue colour alone made it stand out among the monotone colours of the detention center.

Victor had to stifled the gasped that was trying to make its way up his throat as he watched the doctor roll up the legs of his gray scrubs. Under Victor was able to see where flesh meets carbon fiber and mechanics. That was not something that victor was expecting to see. He admitted to himself that he had often pictured how the young doctor had likely been pampered by a rich family that had enough money to put him through expensive medical school. Watching as the Young doctor detached both legs from a nerve socket, watching in a trance, unable to look about as the leg of his trousers seemed to deflate, Victor could see pucker scar tissue. He was finally able to look away after the doctor finally wheeled his legs away from sight after leaving his robotic legs to charge. With some difficult Victor eventually found sleep in exhaustion, while the Busy little doctor worked on.

\--------------------------------------------

Yuuri was confused when he was buzzed to the back entrances, especially because it was so late. All the patrol guards had passed out hours ago after their normal routine of gambling, smoking and drinking in the wreck room. After years on the job at the centre with very little outside interact, the guards antsy and that was the way they normally coped. However that only served to make Yuuri more nervous about being called down so late in the evening.

All Yuuri tensions quickly evaporated as he saw the face of Phichit smiling and waving on the monitor. Like most of the other staff running the center Phichit normally come in in the mornings and left to go home after work. For Yuuri, his work was his home. Although it was out of character for Phichit to come back, what be sure the plastic containers of takeout food, Yuuri’s heart swelled a little. Yuuri moved closer to screen, pressing his finger to the screen to allow to speak with his friend.  
“Phichit, what are you doing here so late? You should be in bed.” Phichit started at Yuuri’s light hearted voice coming through the communicator by the door. He watched as Phichit rushed to tap the screen on his side to allow him to speak.  
“I thought you could do with a midnight snack.” Phichit smiled a little strangely as he held up the plastic bag as proof. Yuuri rubbed his eyes was he thought he saw something move in the darkness of the screen. He really need a full night’s rest. He pressed his finger to the screen again.  
“Hang on! I’ll be right down!” He said before standing up and making the walk through dark corridors, occasionally having to press his hand to scanners in order to get through doors. One good thing about being one of the doctors on sight is that he had clearance for most areas of the Detention center in case there was an emergency somewhere, He wouldn’t have to wait around for someone to clear him into an area. Sometimes in medicine time is lives.

When Yuuri finally made it down to the back door of detention center, it only occurred to him then that it was little strange that Phichit was using the back door instead of the front. Yuuri reasoned the it must be because Phichit was scared of getting into trouble as he wasn’t meant to be at the facility this late. Without a second though, Yuuri pushed down on the door handle giving it a second to read his finger prints before the soft buzz told him that the lock had clicked. The door opened out wards, Yuuri having to grit his teeth a little at how cold it was at night. It took Yuuri a minute to pick out Phichit in the dark. He was crouched down, looking up at Yuuri with an exacerbated looked.  
“Yuuri! Thank god you’re here! I was waiting for you and I was trying to get to my phone and the clumsy ass I am drops my ID and I haven’t a clue where it when, Please you have to help me, if the boss finds out I lost it again, I will never hear the end of it!” Phichit pleaded.

Yuuri didn’t think for a second as he wedged the door open and hopped down away from the door, already looking for an ID that wasn’t there. In fact, it was in Phichit’s pocket. Yuuri was a second too slow to dodge the arm that circled round his throat and the needle that Phichit whipped out of the plastic bag he was been holding. Yuuri gasped as the needle entered his upper thigh, the plunger pushed down so fast that all Yuuri could do was scramble as he was let go. He kicked Phichit away in the chest, yanking the needle out in his panic. Confusion, fear and betrayal were crossing in Yuuri’s eyes as Phichit rejoined his side. He was aware of other figures now that were around them. Yuuri was hyperventilating, seizing at Phichit’s shirt as he began to lost feeling in his arms, his thoughts seemingly unable to order themselves. He didn’t remember Phichit pulling Yuuri into his chest.  
“Shhhh, Yuuri, You’re ok. I promise everything will be okay. It will all be over soon. Just go to sleep…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison break!!!

Victor jumped away as the clinic door to the “Cage” opened. He almost thought he was dreaming when he saw a group of figures all wearing black. One had a white coated figure thrown over his shoulder. Victor was shocked to realised it was Glasses, except his glasses were there anymore. In fact neither were his legs. He was gagged, hands tied in front of him.

“Mila!” One of the smaller figures whisper yelled, but in the quiet space it carried. The redhead, fought into the waiting arms of the figure in a tight embraced.   
“Sara, Your okay, you here. How on earth did you get in?” Victor’s second and third surprises of the evening was that this wasn’t Mila plan as the thought crossed his mind and all the figures had wings of their own.  
  
“Quickly now, everyone, we don’t have much time. We will explain once everyone is out of here” The figure with Glasses over his shoulder motioned for everyone to follow the group back through the door. It took Lilia’s hand to Victor’s should to break Victor’s shock. She nodded reassuring and made for the door quickly. They were lead through dark hallways by someone Victor recognized as a lab tech that victor had seen hanging around glasses a few times. A Few times they need to stop at a door which opened when the doctor’s hand was used on a finger print scanner. Victor grew more anxious that closer they got to the exit. It seemed to be a never ending maze of tunnels and by the time they got to a door that looked like it lead to the outside, Victor couldn’t have retraced his steps if he tried. Victor knew any minute that an alarm would go off and guards would come running. Any minute they would be cornered and dragged back to their prison. On the other side of that door, there would be guards waiting for them. Victor despite himself shut his eyes when the door buzzed opened. He waited a moment…. And then a another… and nothing. No gun fire, no shouting, no fleeing, just the cool fresh air.

God, Victor had forgiven how good fresh air was. Adrenaline pumped in his ears and his body as he followed the group throwing themselves into vans that were marked with the name of a cleaning company. When Victor was finally able to catch his breath again, the van was already speeding off. In his van was another Avian driving the van, Lilia, Yuri, Otabek, The man who was carrying the doctor, the doctor himself who was being fussed over by the lab tech. He made a sound that was almost like a whimper, muffled by the fabric in his mouth. His eyes were open now but they were so unfocused.   
“Jesus, What did you do to the Doc?” Yuri asked, more curious that sincere.   
“A sedative.”, The Lab tech replied. He looked worried as he hushed and brushing the Doctor’s hair out of his face only for it to fall back into his face again. “He will be fine” The lab tech said sounding more like he was reassuring himself.   
“Who are you guys? What are you doing? Where are we going?” Yuri fired off questions faster than the lab tech and the blond agent could answer them. An easy smile grew on the face of the blonde man.   
  
“We are with WING” Victor thought he heard a hint of a French accent but in the world they lived it, that didn’t mean much anymore. “My name is Chris and this is Phichit, Our getaway driver is Mickey”, the blonde continued, the driver waving back at the others without taking his eyes off the road. He seemed to be more concerned with the cars radio which provided some background chatter. “You may have seen Phichit become. His mission was to infiltrate the detention center and figure out how to break you guys out.”.   
“I am just sorry I couldn’t do it sooner.” Phichit didn’t look up from the doctor’s face. His eyes were closed now, brows knitted together.  
“We are now heading to our headquarters where you will all be taken care of. Sit tight for now, we will be switching cars in about an hour” Chris clapped his hands. He had an easy charm about him. Victor knew a natural born leader when he saw one. Someone who could get people to follow that.

“Soo…” Yuri broke the silent that had settled over the van. Victor followed Yuri’s eyes to two prosthetic legs, soft soled trainers still attached to the feet, stored away carefully under the seat Otabek was sitting on. “I am guessing there his?” Yuri said looking at their capture. Phichit stiffed, simply nodding. Victor could see Phichit, subconsciously or not, trying to shield the doctor for the view of everyone else, as to protect him. despite his effort Victor could still see the doctors face. He looked a little pale and almost childish in a while. The little light in the van washing away the dark circles under his eyes and making him seem 10 years younger. Victor had to remind himself that this was the face of his enemy that had imprisoned him and others like him and treated them as less that human. Something hard and sharp grew in victor.

“Why is he here?” Victor surprised himself with how cold he sounded, “Why no kill him and be done with it?” Victor spit the word as if they were acid. The van seemed to drop in temperature as the minutes dropped by. Victor watched Phichit as his features shifted from fear to disgust to horror, finally settling on anger. Victor was pretty sure that if the smaller male had fur it would be standing on end. He looked like he was going to go for the juggler when Chris stuck his hand out.  
“He is a valuable asset. As doctor’s go we only have small time clinic workers, Helpful but they don’t know it all. This one just comes with the added bonus of being a high profile employee at the detention center, who may had a lot of helpful classified information about other detention centers and last of all he also happens to be the star pupil of someone you know very well, Isn’t that right Miss Lilia Baranovskaya.”.

__________________________________________

Yakov Feltman felt sick to his stomach. He had tried to order the rebel group known as WING as nothing more than a pest. Then they went and made it personal. He Looked at the picture desk. It was of him as a younger man, a small boy in front of him. The boy looked shyly at the camera, choosing to smile down at the carbon fiber legs which looked shiny and knew. He held onto the tails of Yakov lab coat. His small fist wined into the fabric. Yakov himself smiled at the camera with pride. The picture which had once bought him nothing but joy, now made him feel saddened that he was unable to protect the boy and most of anger that would dare to hurt his family.

_______________________________________________________________

When Yuuri finally woke up he was alone and seemed to be tied up in the back of a trunk. He groaned at the throbbing pain that seemed to start at the base of his skull and travel throughout his whole body. His mouth was impossible dry, all moisture seeming to be soaked up by fabric knotted tightly around the back of his head. He buried his head into the carpeted floods of the trunk, trying to ease both his growing panic about the situation that he was in and the pain that seemed to be trying to push his eyes from their sockets. With his hands tied behind his back he was unable to stop himself from being thrown back and forth with the car as it made several sharp turns. After what seemed like forever, Yuuri realised that the car was coming to a stop. Without the engine Yuuri was able to hear murmured voices from inside the car.

‘That’s it’, he thought. ‘They had driven me into the middle of nowhere. They’re going to drag me out of this car and they are going to kill me. Oh God! I am going to die!’ Yuuri began to shake as his panic threatens to over him. His anxiety meds were in his lab coat pocket but that damn paper box might as well have been on the other side of the god damn plant for all the good it did him. Yuuri did all that he could to try and quell the building panic. He needed to remember his basic training. Panic gets you killed and if Yuuri was going to survive he was going to need a clear head. Yuuri forced himself to breath evenly as the car rocked lightly with the opening and shutting of two car doors. He listened to the footsteps as their made their way round to the truck of the car. Yuuri flinched as the catch clicked on the booth, late evening light burning Yuuri’s eyes as they tried to adjust to the sudden change. His glasses were gone he noticed as his vision cleared. Even so he knew the figure of Phichit when he saw him.

Memories hit Yuuri like a eight wheeler driving one hundred miles per hour into a brick wall. The arm that quick off his air ways, the needle that Phichit had driven into his upper thigh, he nausea as he drifted in and out of conscious. Feathers… feathers of so many different colours. He flinched away as Phichit tried to reach for Yuuri, however there was nowhere for Yuuri to go. Yuuri’s visible shaking and flinching did however make Phichit faultier.   
“I am going to take off the gag, okay” He said softly, as though trying to coax a kicked cat out of hiding. unable to pull away he was forced to let Phichit pick at the knots, cursing under his breath at how tight they worry. Yuuri sucked in a shuddering breath as he working his jaw. “I am sorry, I can’t undo your hands” Phichit spoke as soft as before. “Where is your medicine” Phichit showed Yuuri a bottle of water. He eyed it not sure he trusted it. Phichit signed knowingly as he unscrewed the cap and in a mouth full of the water.   
“There in –“Yuuri’s voice croaked, just mouth so dry, “They are in- left inside pocket- lab coat” Yuuri managed to roll over giving Phichit assent to the pocket. Phichit pulled out the crushed paper box. Pulling out the silver sheet of pills inside. Popping one out and opening the water bottle, he put his hand tenderly behind Yuuri’s necks, lifting it up so that he wouldn’t choke on the pill and the water the followed. Once Yuuri had almost drank three thirds of the water, slip by slip, Phichit pulled back. Yuuri noticeable calmed down as the medicine started to take effect.

“Phichit, what’s going on? Who are those people? Are you with them too?” Yuuri asked softly, almost like he was afraid of the answer, like he didn’t want to believe that his best friend was a traitor this whole time.   
“I am so sorry, Yuuri…” Phichit started carefully. He had known this moment was coming, he had been dreading it for most of the day. “… I tried to keep you out of this but it was the only way.”.   
“Only way for what?” Yuuri asked confused, “Phichit, I don’t understand-“   
“It was the only way to get them out!” Phichit said with a harshness that made Yuuri flinch. The anger in his eye snuffed itself out as soon as it flared up.

“You’re with WING” Even though the words were dull they seemed to cut Phichit like a knife, as the sound of betrayal in Yuuri’s words served to only push the knife even deeper Yuuri and Phichit had been inseparable for 3 years. He was Yuuri’s best friend. Phichit knew everything about Yuuri, about his childhood, his anxiety, how he lost his legs, his family, his worst nightmares. He had shared things that he had never even talked about in therapy with Phichit. He had told Phichit everything. It had all been a lie. The realization hit Yuuri.   
“It was all a lie, wasn’t it? Oh God-“ The sob caught in Yuuri’s throat. He stumps catching the friction of the truck’s carpet, as Yuuri tried to press his body further into the cramped space. Phichit was about to protest when another voice caught them off guard.   
“Phichit, You’re out of time we have to keep moving.” Yuuri didn’t see the face of the voice as Phichit murmured as apology as he forcefully gagged Yuuri, just blonde wings as he was suddenly back into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip!!!

Victor watched out of the corner of his eye as Phichit carefully as the man turned a silvery pill packet over and over in his hands. It had been a full 24 hours since voice had been rescued which had all seemed to pass in a blur. They had abandoned the vans in the parking lot of an abandoned supermarket, switching to a host of different types of cars, not one the same make as the other and no any makes that victor recognized. Victor along with Chris, Phichit, Yuri, Otabek and The doctor who had been stuffed into the trunk of the car, had all plied into a no describe tan coloured car that seemed to have seen better days. All the cars, about eight in total would be taking different roots to the WING headquarters, their car by far the fullest. They had also changed out of their Metro Stigma Detention Center issued uniforms in flavor of jeans and baggy hoodies.

They had been on the road for long time but the wonders of being outside again had not lifted from the trio of Avians. Even Otabek let his eyes search in wonder. They all listened carefully to the radio yet heard nothing about the break out.   
“They are likely keeping it under wraps for now” Chris had replied when asked. “Metro Stigma was meant to be the Detention center that was impossible to infiltrate and I tell you that they won’t like the back lash they would get from the public that they let all of their big Scary Avians escape into the city and let one of their staff get kidnapped”.   
“What about his family?” Victor had pressed, testing the water, watching as Phichit teased.   
“Yakov will be determined but he is too smart to pull the plug on his reputation to do it” Phichit replied skillfully avoiding what Victor was really asking.

Victor has somehow found himself in the driver’s seat of car, Chris being human and unable to drive any long without taking them off the road. Chris, Yuri and even Otabek had all passes out in the back seat of the car while Phichit kept them on the right course.   
“So…” Victor broke the silence, “What’s with you and the doctor?” The question had been on the tip of his tongue since the night of the break out. He just hadn’t found the right time. Now was better than any other. For a few moments Victor thought that Phichit wasn’t going to answer. “Yuuri was never supposed to be part of the plan to get you guys out.” Phichit sighed, it was almost like Victor could hear the battle waging in Phichit’s mind.   
“Three years ago I infiltrated Metro Stigma Detention center under the guise of be a lab assistant. It just so happened that Yuuri had started working as the resident doctor around the same time as that I also started. This meant that we were always around each other and…. I got too close.” Phichit said annoyed with himself. “I got too close and almost failed my mission because of it”.

The car was quiet for a long time, Chris’s snoring and the car’s engine the only thing that could be heard. “I made him think I was his friend.” It was a fact and nothing much but even so those words seemed to open the flood gate for Phichit. Victor knew what it was like to feel like your actions were eating you from the inside out. He didn’t try to comfort Phichit, It simply wasn’t his place. Victor just like him have his moments of weakness before he was able to pull himself back together.

__________________________________________________________________________________-

They were in the middle of butt fuck nowhere when the trunk was opened again, It was very dark now and the sounds of crickets sang out over any other sound. All Yuuri could see was tall grass fields and the only structure was a wooden house that looked like it would collapse if you breathed on it too strongly. He squirmed under the eyes of Phichit, the blonde haired man and Otabek, formally a resident of Metro Stigma Detention Center, cementing that they had been successful in their escape. However Yuuri had more pressing matters on his mind. An uncomfortable pressure had been building in his bladder for the past two hours and he had to dig deep to stop himself from just letting go. He may be tied up and defenseless but he still had his pride, which was beginning to lose to natures call.

“Shit! Yuuri, I am sorry, I didn’t even think” Phichit said frantically as hauled Yuuri with some effort out of the truck. Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to ignore the hands that grappled him onto the side of the road. Thankfully they stepped away after pointing in the direction of the grass, giving him a little privacy. Phichit was the one to Yuuri’s complete horror and shame to unceremoniously yank down his trousers and pants to Yuuri’s muffled protests.

“I know, I know, I am sorry, come on, it’s nothing That I haven’t seen before.” Phichit’s comments made redder and redder by the second. When The blonde Avian raised an eyebrow, Phichit moved his hand to cover Yuuri’s ears. “He strips when he drinks too much”. Eventually Yuuri’s muffled pleads made Phichit turn his attention but to the task at hand. Yuuri sigh his embarrassment at being man handle was momentarily forgotten. By the time Yuuri was clothes again and under the roof of the wooden house, too others had joined them. Yuri, the blondest teen avian that he shared a name with, secretly he was a little happy that Yuri had escaped. He was just so young, it didn’t seem fair. Then there was Victor, Yuuri cringed at the memory of the sound that Victor’s forehead had made against his name. He wanted to run, escape, hide, collapse into himself, anything to not be in the same room as him.

“What are you doing” Yuri asked looking around, shuddering at the spookiness of the place.  
“We!” Chris exclaimed excitedly holding up a brown paper bag, “Are going to eat, Phichit ducked into a fast food place while everyone else was asleep. You guys must be starving.”  
“Isn’t that a little dangerous, they know Phichit’s face” Otabek looked worry, Yuuri was surprised, it was rare for the stony faced Avian to speak. Yuuri couldn’t remember if the Avian had ever spoken in his person.   
“I went through the drive through, paid with crash and it was dark. It will be fine!” Phichit moved behind Yuuri bending down to cut at the zip ties around his hands, Yuuri turned around as surprised as everyone.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” Otabek’s words cut sharply making Yuri flinch at their harshness.  
“What does it look like I am doing? I cutting Yuuri loose so that he can maybe some feeling back in his hands and have something to eat. Do you plan to feed him?” Phichit shoot back with the same harsh tone. “Just let the pig starve” Otabek spit, anger marking his features in an ugly way.

“Hey, Hey” Chris throw up his hands, trying to calm the situation before Phichit throw himself at the taller youth, “This is why we need food, no one thinks straight when their hungry.” Chris held a burger out to Otabek. He scathed it, stalking off, Yuri following after also taking a burger and fries. Phichit finished cutting through the zip ties and Yuuri gasped at the sudden return of circulation. His hands flopped as he tried to rub his wrist, but Phichit ended up taking his hand lightly, massaging blood back into it. With his other hand, Yuuri hooked the gag and pulled the fabric down around his neck, groaning as he worked his jaw.   
“Are You okay?” Phichit asked quietly once Chris and Victor had taken a seat on the other side of the room.   
“No, I am” Yuuri words didn’t have any force behind, maybe that’s what hurt. Phichit looked at Yuuri, how he couldn’t even look back at him, thinking how much it would be if Yuuri scream, shouted, tried to hit him. God knew, Phichit deserved it after what he had put his friend through.  
“Phichit” Yuuri finally looked up, tears where starting to pool in his eyes, “What’s going to happen to me?” He asked so quietly, Phichit could see how absolutely terrified he was. Phichit quickly yanked Yuuri into his chest.   
“I am so sorry, please, please, don’t worry. I am going to protect you. I am going to keep you safe. They will have to get passed me if they want to try. Everything will be alright.” Yuuri closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Phichit, gripping onto the back of t-shirt. He breathed in the familiar scent of Phichit’s soap and even though it we childish too and he had no reason to believe Phichit’s words, He found him believing them nonetheless.

_________________________________________________________________________________

They were back on the road again before the sun was even begin to creased the horizon. Yuuri was yet again stuffed in the darkness of the truck be gratefully his hands were zip tied in front of him. The gag still reminded but at this point Yuuri was just glad to have his arms in a somewhat normal position. Phichit had told him quietly that they were going to switch cars again and to just sit tight. Yuuri didn’t dare hope that any of the Avians would let him sit next to them. They had made it fairly clear that he was an unwelcome guest on what was now their territory.

He passed time by counting. He tricked up the trick years ago when all he could do was wait. First he counted every car they zoomed by, Then he counted really time they slowed down or stopped. Next it was really right and left turn and then he was just counting. Without any way to tell time or know how much time had passed it was disorienting. Minutes seemed to last a life time and hours seemed to pass like grains of sand falling through his finger, one slipping by after the next.

Yuuri woke with a joint as he was rolled with force of the car stopping. The engine cut out and Yuuri groaned pushing himself up on his elbows. He heard the doors open and slam shut. He heard footsteps and prepared himself for the boot door to open be it didn’t. Yuuri waited 5 minutes and then 10 more and nothing. Footsteps finally drifted back to him and Yuuri jumped as the boot finally popped. Yuuri was even more surprised when it wasn’t Phichit or Chris but Yuri standing over him, all green eyes and angst. Before Yuuri could collect himself the other Yuri reached out rough pulling down the gag. Then he pulled something into his line of sight. It was his left leg. Yuuri was shunned to silence. He thought they had just discarded his legs as dead weight.   
“The others are stretching their wings, Phichit is passed out in the back. How does this work?” Yuuri was surprised by how upfront the young avian was, it wasn’t until Yuuri realized that it was like that would have grown up with the same social experiences that he had that he was finally able to close his mouth.   
  
“You’re interested in my leg?” Yuuri asked and earned an idea roll in return. Yuuri smiled sitting up with difficulty. Once that was done Yuuri grasp the leg of his trouser bit by bit. Finally he got to a point where he was able to show the young teen where his scared tissue meet the nerve docks surgery mounted into what was left of his leg. The young teen looked close, Slim fingers brushed the scar tissue make Yuuri shudder. Yuri pulled back as through be had been burned. “Does it hurt?” Yuri asked urgently. Yuuri Shrugged.   
“Sometimes…” He admitted, “Not know. My fake leg connects to my nerves through the prongs attached to the leg. It’s kinda like a puzzle piece” Yuuri explained. Yuri switched his glaze to the leg in his hand, fingers running over the prongs and the smooth body of the leg.  
“How did it happen?” Yuri asked. “This was an explosive where I lived, I don’t remember much, Just waking up in the hospital and I no longer had legs” Yuuri said carefully. He didn’t want this child feeling sorry for him, maybe that’s why he didn’t go into detail. Meanwhile Yuri turned the leg over in his hands, over and over, then he lined it up with ports in Yuuri’s flesh and before Yuuri could say anything, he pushed the leg into place.

Yuuri gasped with the shock of his nerves being rammed, the prosthetic whirring to live, lights blinking in life indicating charge and that it was one. It sealed into place, ensuring that it wouldn’t come off and unless the release catch was triggered. Yuuri’s hands brushed over where skin meant technology. Yuuri relaxed into the familiar feeling, rotating his ankle as though he was trying to stretch out a cramp.   
“What do you think you’re doing?”….


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sh*t hits the fan...

Victor had heard most of the interact between the Doctor and Yuri but he wasn’t going to tell them that. He prefer to watch the Doctor squirm away in fear. Victor had to admit had got a sick out of watching one of the people who had made his life hell for the past month shy away from him. He was like a kicked puppy Victor thought behind his mask of storm clouds.   
“I said, what are you doing” Victor repeat, lacing his words with venom.   
“Nothing- nothing – I promise we weren’t doing anything-“ The young Doctor scramble realizing that it looked very bad that he was ungagged, talking to the youngest and most likely to be swayed but deception and with one of his legs back on.   
“What were you going to do? Huh? Talk Yuri into attaching the other leg too? It would be the perfect time to make an escape, right? no one here but a child with wings right?” With each sentence victor got closer and closer, Yuuri tried to pull him further into the boot of the car but he was too slow. Victor was able to grab a fist full of the man’s lifting him up until he was choking, his one leg barely able to touch the ground. Victor hadn’t been idle in his month of imprisonment. He had made sure to keep his fitting, boredom making him push his limits. The doctor might as well have been a feather.   
“Victor! Let him go asshole! I wanted to see how it worked, I took the gag off, It was all me!” Yuri shouted the teen anger faring quick and hot. Victor could see how hard the kid was trying to look brave.   
“Why do you care?” Victor switched hand, getting a better grip on Yuuri’s throat. “Do you think he cares about us, He was part of it all! He was one of the ones who treated us like animals!”   
“Please- Stop” Yuuri whimpered and with that it was like Victor saw red.

The first fist came down just under Yuuri’s left eye, Yuuri crumpling under its force. Before Yuuri could recover Victor sent a violent kick into his chest. Yuuri rolled, the air rushing out of him with a gasp. Victor was then on top of Yuuri’s hips keeping him pinned as he rained blows down on any inch of flesh Yuuri couldn’t protect with his bounded hands. His one robotic leg kicked frantically as Yuuri tried to escape. Eventually it was too much, Yuuri just tried to protect his face and hope that it would end soon.

In the end it was Phichit that managed to tear the two a part. He was woken up by Victor and Yuri shouting, his brain still not hearing the words, assuming that they were just blowing off some tension. When it became more frantic and one-sided, Phichit sat up just in to watch Victor throw Yuri off his arm to bring down his fist into Yuuri’s unprotected stomach. His training kicked in and in seconds he was out of the car and both his fists wining their way into Victor’s Long silver locks. He twist and wrenched Victor backwards, pulling him off balance. Victor roared, struggling to launch Phichit off and continue beating Yuuri within an inch of his life.

Victor finally got his feet under him and he was about to launch himself at Phichit when pain at the backs of his knees forced him to the ground where he quickly found himself pinned down from behind by Phichit who was surprising strong for his size. Something very cold and sharp pressed into Victor’s throat.   
“You have 30 seconds to give me a reason not to slit your throat” Phichit said malice coating his words like syrup. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of panting and the tension that seemed to The sound of wing beats, large and powerful, broke the silence.   
“Phichit, what’s going on!” Chris landed taking in the scene in front of him. Yuuri on the ground, Yuri shaking trying to rouse him, Victor being pinned down, bloody knuckles, a shaking Phichit on his back.   
“He was going to kill him!” Phichit’s words came out strangled, as if it was taking every inch of his being not to drive the knife in his hand home.

Chris was shunned for a second. He knew the doctor put Victor on edge but was it enough to make him just snap. Chris groaned taking in the evidence. Phichit tensed as Chris touched his shoulder.   
“Victor, If Phichit lets you up, You’re not going to do something stupid, are you now?” A subtle threat in his words. Victor’s back muscles relaxed, giving a little nod, finally unclenching his bloody hands.   
“Phichit why don’t you get off him” Chris sighed quietly knowing this was going to ruin future interaction. For a second it look like he wasn’t going to listen to Chris but then with a grunt of frustration and just under control anger, Phichit bought the knife down in the dirt, leaving it quivering inching way from Victor’s turned face.

Without another look at Chris or Victor, Phichit was over by Yuuri’s side. He lay there so still, so scared that Victor would come back and finish what he started. Yuri was visible shaken, his slender fingers trying to work their way past Yuuri still bound hands which served a pitiful defense.

“I am sorry, This is all my fault, I am so sorry, please, please be ok-“ Yuri mumbled under his breath.   
“Yuri, please let me see” Yuri halted suddenly with his movements but allowed Phichit access to his friend. It was bad. Yuuri’s left eye had already turned black and was beginning to swell shut, blood wept form both his lips and nose and Phichit just hoped to God that Victor didn’t break any of his facial bones. Phichit yanked up his friend’s shirt exposing what looked like one huge bruise that was being to form over his stomach and ribs. Biting his lips to stop himself from pouncing back on Victor to show him how much fun getting beat to a pulp really is. He couldn’t do that right now , Yuuri needed him.   
“Yuri, there is a first aid kit in the car dash board, Please can you get it for me?” Phichit didn’t have to ask twice,

Yuri lifting off the ground in his haste to find the first aid kit. Phichit attention whirled back around when he heard the groan of Yuuri’s mind starting to try to reboot. Phichit looked his friend finally seeing the leg that had magically reattached it’s to Yuuri’s stump.   
“Yuuri, what happened?” Phichit asked trying to keep the tears from over following.  
“I was showing Yuri how my leg, Victor came back and thought I was trying to pursued Yuri to put my other leg back on… It was just a misunderstanding… I just going to walk off” Yuuri seemed completely out of it. He seemed to have completely forgotten that he only had one leg, trying to sit up, Phichit’s hands holding him don’t.   
“I thought he was going to kill you” Phichit’s voice was barely over a whisper taking a hold of Yuuri’s limp hand, trying to stop the emotions that come with knowing that he did this to Yuuri from over flowing.   
“It was my fault” Phichit started not hearing Yuri appear with the first aid kit in hand. He was looking down. “I put his leg on, He didn’t tell me too. It’s all my fault…” Phichit sighed but it was it was Yuuri the spoke, pulling himself up to sit up against the car.   
“No, You were just curious, It’s good to be curious.” Pain laced Yuuri’s statement but he grew a little stronger as he continued. “If you understand something, it becomes less scary. No one ever asks about my legs, They just stare at them.”. “Like my wings” Yuuri stiffened at that. Yuri stared at bloody and beaten man, watching as he smiled despite his sore face and bloody gums. Yuuri nodded.   
“Yes, Exactly.” Yuuri chuckled softly, regretting it as his ribs protested. “ If everyone just had a little more curiosity in them, Maybe they would like to understand what they fear.”

Phichit watched the interact knowing the Yuri had fallen right under Yuuri’s spell. It was something the even Phichit hadn’t been immune to. Before Yuuri, Phichit had no one outside of WING. Phichit dad was an Avian and he had grown up in what would become WING, even though during his child hood it was a place isolated from the outside world where Avians and their families could live without fear. He was driven to the point where he would complete a mission even if it was seemed impossible. He would never get distracted, never stray from the objective. The Yuuri came along and everything changed. Memories of rare Lazy days where he and Yuuri would just talk for hours. Sharing laughs, tears and each other’s company. Phichit almost sighed with the longer he felt to go back to the way things used to be but things would never be the same ever again.   
“Come on” Phichit finally let his worry loosen just a little, “I have to check to see if your ribs are okay.”

________________________________________________________________

Things were quiet in the car after that. They had switched vehicles and were now in a minivan with tinted windows. Chris and Phichit took the front seats, Otabek and a very tense Victor in the middle row of seats and Yuri and Yuuri sitting in the back. Yuuri’s hands were still bound in front of him and he still no longer had his legs but he was grateful to be ungagged and to not be stuffed in the boot. After two days his face and torso had turned into a canvas of ugly purples and sickly greens and yellows. His left was just starting to swell down effort for him to be able to open it again.

Yuuri still didn’t have any idea where they were or where they were heading and didn’t dare ask. Without his glasses he couldn’t see the passing road signs and there was no way he was going to ask for someone to read them for him. Once thing he did know what that where ever they were going they were getting close to it. He knew this for sure when Chris pulled over, digging into his bag pulling out a length of black material. He held it up so Yuuri could see.  
“Sorry Doc, I am going to need to put this on you for here on out.” He said handing it to Phichit of was able to hop out and move round to passenger side door. Even though the Avians hid their wings well under their baggy clothes, unless you were looking for the tell tale bulge, they weren’t easy to spot, Chris always made sure to play it safe.

Yuuri swallowed nervously but only nodded allowing Phichit to tie it behind his head, tight enough so it wouldn’t fall off but loose enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable, if a little unnerving. They drove for what seemed like another hour but with no way to tell time Yuuri just told himself it was another hour, Until the car seemed to bounce and shudder more and more. Yuuri realised that they must be going off road or at less on something like a dirt road. For what seemed like the next two hours they were Tossed, jostled and thrown and the fought with the uneven roads. When the car slowed to a stop finally, Yuuri had a feeling they wouldn’t be taking the car any further. Yuuri turned his head from side to side, turning when his door opened and his blind fold was peeled away. Yuuri blinked at the sudden light, trying to ball both fists into his eyes even they were still firmly zipped tied.

Chris stood in front of him, placing both of Yuuri’s legs down by his feet in order to gain access to Yuuri’s stumps. “We are going to have to walk from here, does this just click in?” He asked looking from the Prosthetic to the inputs embedded in Yuuri’s leg with a look of uncertainty. Yuuri tried not to laugh as he saw why the prongs weren’t lining up. Phichit almost doubled over, his stomach cramping with laugher.  
“Chris? You’re trying to attach the Left leg to right stump.” Phichit explained once he was able too. With a look of realization Chris simply laughed along, switching the legs around and slid it home. Chris followed with the other one, Yuuri shuddering as it made his nerve quiver as the legs attached themselves probably ensure they wouldn’t fall off. Yuuri’s first steps in days were wobbly, reminding him of the first time he had to one the legs. It seemed unnatural and foreign. Soon effort he was able to follow the others, not as graceful as the others or fast but at least he was finally able to stand again. It was like having a little bit of freedom back again.

They walked for a long time, mostly in silence or with Yuri sparking up little conversations with whoever he was walking by at the time. It took them a long time to reach anything that resembled a beaten path, which they followed using a map that Chris and Phichit seemed to have stored away in their minds. The walk with hardest on Yuuri, but he never asked for any help, even when he stumbled a fell, unable to catch himself with his hands bounded. He had struggled by to his feet and insisted he was fine.

As late afternoon started to set in they made it to a clearing. The brush had been cleared a way, old ancient looking trees with trunks that so thick that you could hollow them out and live in them dotted around the clearing provided cover for any nose neighbors with a bird’s eye view. Yuuri saw that all that there were also quite a few wooden cabins and huts with a number of tents also dotted round with one much larger Wooden cabin smack dab in the center. Yuuri could smell fire smoke and cooking, as way as hear the hum of life. People were waiting to greet them as they enter the clearing, Yuuri guessing that a patrol had heard or saw them coming and sent word ahead, or maybe Chris has some way to keep in content with their H.Q.

Yuri’s face light up like a Christmas tree seeing both Lilia and Mila in the crowd, Launching himself into a happy reunion, not caring off the eyes around him. Yuuri on the other hand was far too aware of the eyes on his beaten feature and unkempt appearance. He wanted to disappear into himself. He wanted to escaped or hide behind Phichit. Shield himself from what would become now he was here and there no escape. He was going to remind a prisoner until they decided to kill him.   
“Yuuri, Is that you?” ….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** any speech like this "~***~" is in Japanese and or a different language **

Yuuri looked up after seeing hearing his name. Through his black fringe which fell into his eyes he saw a woman. She was taller than him and muscled from hair labor, Her hair was blonde the tips and darken into dark brown, kept back by a hair brand. Her warm brown eyes were starting to fill with tears, one her reaching to cover her mouth. large powerful wings stretched out behind her. Memories flashed in his mind like fireworks, too quick for him to be sure that they were there. The refugee camp, explosions, so much fear, a hand pulling him ever forward.  
‘Just keep going, Yuuri’ An echo. He didn’t know this women but he did know his sister.  
“Mari” He choked hoping beyond hope. he found himself unable to breath as the women began to nod stepping forward and pulling him into the kind of hug that people give when they never want to let go again. He wished he someone would cut away the zip ties.

She pulled back placing her hands to cup his face, thumbs wiping way dirt, salt and the new tears that were already rolling his cheeks. At first she hadn’t given the man a second look, but as she got closer she started to notice some things. In the end, she didn’t know why she called out her brother’s name. She still regretted the day they an explosion had pulled them away from each other. She was so scared that couldn’t go back to find him. She was so scared their only be pieces left to find. So she left him. She left her baby brother in the mud, in the dirt, alone and scared. That one day had haunted her, his ghost coming to her at night, cry, begging for her to come back.

“You’re alive?” It came out at a question and all Yuuri could do was nod, grasping around her wrist her bound hands.  
“Mari, You know Doctor Katsuki?” Chris was the first to break up their reunion.  
“Doctor!” Mari looked between Yuuri, Taking in the scrubs and lab coat that he had yet to have changed out of, and Chris who was looking as confused as everyone else. “My brother’s a doctor!” She squealed picking Yuuri up another breathe taking hug, spinning him, her laugher ringing out, completely giddy.  
“Brother!” Jaws dropped, Phichit completely taken off guard. Mari had only ever mentioned her brother very briefly in the past, but that was just that she had one, past tense. And here Phichit was, Yuuri sitting under his nose the entire time.

“~How?~” Yuuri’s Words came out not in English but in a garble of Japanese, the language having disapproved of after the war to the point they almost made it illegal.  
“~Is mum and dad here?~” Mari shook her head but didn’t look upset by the question.  
“~They aren’t in this camp, but their safe, I promise. They changed their names and are now working in a farm not too far away. They bring supplies to here, They wanted me to be safe.~” Her wings gave a nervous flitter. Back when Japan was still a country Avians weren’t really treated any differently, so when the war broke out and Japan lost, Metro Stigma had twisted the propaganda to say that it was Avians that had started the war in the first place. Hearing about his partners actually being alive and well made Yuuri’s heart sore. That was until her brow furrowed.  
“~What happened?~” She muttered touching under his left eye. Her eyes suddenly opening to his bound hands and the bruises. Yuuri didn’t know what to say or do. He felt so many eyes on him.

He felt a hand grasp him above the elbow, Chris starting to guide them towards the large wooden cabin.  
“Sorry to break up the family reunion but I need to report to Ciao Ciao and can’t do that without this one? Yuri, Victor, Otabek, you can too” Chris began to pull him, Phichit close behind and the rest of the crowds already leaving to get on with what they were doing.  
“Fine, but I am coming” Mari said ignoring the look she got from Chris.  
“Mari…” He warned but she just huffed Jumping in front of Chris.  
“Don’t ‘Mari’ me, he is my brother and I want to know why he is bound, bloody and beaten.” Mari stood her ground. Chris sighed, pushing passed her but not saying anything when she followed.

Chris was basically holding Yuuri up as he fumbled to keep up with Chris’s fast pace, his legs starting to pain him, as though someone was plucking at his nerves.  
“Chris!” Phichit halted him, forcing the man to let go of Yuuri’s arms so that he could let Phichit be his support, something that they had been doing for years.  
“Yuuri, what’s wrong, is everything alright?” Mari asked becoming frantic. Yuri, Otabek and Victor watched the interaction. Otabek realised he had seen the Phichit and the doctor acting this way before, arm in arm. He had never realised it was because the doctor was in pain.  
“It’s my legs, it just happens what when I over use them.” Yuuri shrugged sucking in a breath making sure his legs was somewhat steady because putting one foot in front of the other and continuing into the Cabin.

They took a flight of stands up, walking along a corridor before stopping outside a door that Yuuri assumed was some kind of office. He wasn’t disappointed as he entered the room. Maps with push pins where plastered to the walls, filing cabinets lined the walls and a desk, simpler to one you may find a teacher using, sit so that they would be facing anyone that worked into the room. The desk itself had a desk top computer with large stacks of paper standing guard on either side. As they walked in a man stood up from the desk. He had very long brown hair, tied up and out of the way matched with brown wings which seemed almost restless behind him. He had an easy going smile, sun kissed skin and thoughtful grey eyes.  
“Chris, it’s good to see you, old friend!” He spoke loudly, excited, walking round the desk and embracing both Chris and then Phichit. “Mari, I see your also here and who are these fresh faces!” The man known as Ciao Ciao smiled widely looking from Yuri to Otabek to Victor and Yuuri himself as well.  
“Sir, these are Yuri, Otabek and Victor. They were the one we rescued from the detention center. This is Yuuri, he ran the clinic at the Detention center, the one in my reports.” Phichit hinted too Ciao Ciao,Yuuri feeling uncomfortable feeling everyone’s eyes on him at the mention of his role in the detention center. Mari’s eyes widened slightly. “  
You worked in one of those hell holes?” Mari’s words were as harsh as sand paper on Yuuri’s bare skin. Yuuri only nodded. Yuuri wasn’t going to decide his role in the Detention center’s running. He was simply an in house doctor. Yakov had made sure he had gotten the job.

He wasn’t ashamed of the work he had done. He had saved lives, keeping the Avians healthy, studying their behaviors and compiling research that could one day be useful in proving to the world that Avians were human too.  
“Is that so…” Ciao Ciao looked thoughtfully at Yuuri, taking in the man before him. Yuuri even noted the slight widening off his eyes when his eyes fixed on where the carbon fiber ankles peaked out between his scrubs and mucky trainers. He took a hold of a walky talky, chattering into it. moments later two Avians appeared. One was dirty blonde and appeared to be as bright as a summer’s day compared to his counterpart, a man with an expression that could curled milk.  
“Mickey, Emil, Could you Show the young doctor to room J-B, we have much to discuss” Yuuri grappled on either side by the two Avians. He tried to keep an unreadable express as he was lead out, Hearing Mari’s protests even as the door shut behind him.

He was lead back down the stairs and then door again to a sort of basement. The ceiling were just height enough for Mickey and Emil to stand up right in, having to fold their wings in tight to stop that from scraping against the conceit walls. The sour faced one, Yuuri having no idea which one was Mickey and which was Emil, stepping in front a large ring of keys ratting trying to find the right one that would open the jail door in front of him. When it open Yuuri was hurry through as it swung back to automatically lock in place. Then it was down a short corridor lined with what looked to be cells, mostly on the empty side. Finally they reached a door, the letters J-B painted in red above the door, the door itself was metal of metal with flaps to look in and another to hand stuff, likely a food tray, to whoever was inside. The cell didn’t have much in the way of furniture, with just a wire framed bed with a thin matter and a lifeless pillow. In the corner was a metal toilet/sink, which Yuuri never thought he would be thankful to see and an exposed light bulb surrounded by a small metal cage providing the only light source in the room.

The door quickly swung back around, Yuuri spinning in time to see the lock check in place.  
“Wait!” Yuuri called out, “My hands are still zip tied! Please!” Yuuri bangs as best he could against the metal. For a few terrifying moment he thought they had left the creepy feeling of being completely allow crawling at his throat. However a few moments late a bolt slid and the hatch opened.  
“Hands.” A gruff voice opened. Slowly put his hands through the hatch. He felt cold metal between his wrists making him want to pull away, and then the zip tie snapped. Yuuri quickly pulled his hands back rubbing his wrists, the hatch swing closed and the bolt lock sliding home.  
“Thank you” He called hoping they were still, unsure whether he was hearing muffled footsteps. Yuuri sighed trying to order his thoughts. He didn’t know how long he had been missing for. At most it would have been a week, right? So much had happened only the past few days. He learned that his best friend might actually not be who he says he is and on top of that Phichit likely was just using him. Now the tables have turned and he is the one being caged and being treated as less than human. Yuuri slumped down on the bed, it giving a shrieked of protest under his weight. He pulled up his trouser leg to take off his prosthetics, groaning in part and relief as he was finally free from them. He set them to the side and took off his lab coat. He stank like sweat and unwashed clothes as unlike the outs he hadn’t been allowed to wash so much as his face or change from the clothes he had gone out to meet Phichit in. Phichit…

Yuuri laid on his side facing the wall, using the lab coat as a small protection from the cold damp air of the basement. He was sinking in a hole that he hadn’t dare look down even since he had woken up in the trunk that first time. Phichit had perhaps been the only true friend Yuuri had ever had. He care about his legs, or his shyness, he didn’t care if he cried over stupid things and he didn’t care about Yakov, at least Yuuri thought he didn’t. Was Yakov even looking for him now? Now to looking back on those moments Yuuri treasured so much and to find out they were a hoax, a stupid trap that Yuuri had walked right into, not bait necessary. Yuuri felt self pity creep up on him, whispering in ear about how stupid he was to think someone would want to be his friend out of the kindness of their heart.

And then there was his sister, his mum, his dad, what were they going to think when they found out that Yuuri was on enemy side. He had thought for so long that they were dead or far away that to find them they were here all along. It felt as though someone had a hand around his heart and was squeezing and squeezing. It was almost too much to take. He wanted to go home, but not to the lab. God, did he even know where his own home was? Yuuri’s mind kept going in these circles until exhaustion won and Yuuri fell asleep soundlessly and alone.

______________________________________________________________

Victor watched the monitor out of the corner of his eyes, seeing the Mari, the doctor’s sister was watching the footage of the doctor being locked up.  
‘Good’ a small voice in victor purred, one that was ugly and vindictive, ‘Let him rot’.  
He felt a more that say show Mari stiffen, a hand covering her mouth as she saw her little brother remove both of his legs.  
“Oh my god, I am going to be sick” She fell into a chair, her head between her knees. Phichit was by her side quickly rubbing soft circles into her back and muttering under his breath to her. He only heard her say,  
“It should have been me” behind his attention was both back to the man behind the desk.  
“We’ll leave you today to meet the raise of the camp”, he was saying, “Tomorrow morning we give you a proper work schedule, everyone has to pull their weight around here but you get to choose what you want to do. However tonight, I think you need a warm meal, a hot bath and a nights rest” Ciao Ciao smiled.  
“And Yuuri” Mari raised her head from behind her knees. Ciao Ciao’s expression grew pitying, seeing the clear pain on the young women’s features.  
“I understand that Yuuri is your brother, Mari, but understand he is not here by choice right now. He is a hostage and he will be treated as such” He gave Mari a gesture saying ‘it’s out of my hands’. Defeated and pissed, Mari walked quickly out the room, almost at a run, giving the door a harsh slam which made the walls shake.  
“Sir, Yuuri is a Doctor. Surely they could use him in the infirmary. Minko can certainly handle him.” Phichit tried as a last enough, exhaustion between physical and emotional starting to try over him. Ciao Ciao thought about this.  
“We will see.”


End file.
